Burnt Out
by Kristyn67
Summary: AU- He needed a new start after watching his mother die. She needed to get away from her brother-in-law, and dying sister. Tokyo University was the solution, until despair comes back to haunt the two young adults in the most torturous of ways. Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I **DO NOT **own Bleach, or these characters. I only own the plot, and maybe OC characters if I chose to put them in later on.

This chapter is in **Ichigo's** P.O.V.

Authors note at the **end.**

* * *

><p><span>Room 115:<span>

_Renji Abarai_

_Uryuu Ishida_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

Dorming with Pineapple head and Uryuu was an obvious mistake, even if they are my friends from Karakura Town. Renji, the one with the pineapple hair, is my best friend. I've known him since grade school, and we've always been close, despite arguing most of the time. His cocky attitude and red hair makes me want to serve him a punch in the nose, but he has always been there for me and I've always been there for him. Uryuu, has been my friend since high school. He is the next Albert Einstein and though he insults me every chance he gets, Uryuu is a great guy. The smart thing to do would have been to say no when they called asking to dorm with me, but at the time I figured it'd be nice dorming with people I know rather then potential freaks. This is Renji and Uryuu's second year here at The University of Tokyo and my first year. During grade 12, my mother was killed by an enemy of my Dad's. I wasn't ready for school after that; I needed some time to cope. Dad knew the family couldn't stay there though, so in the September following Mom's murder, we packed up and moved to a small town, Chichibu, just outside of Tokyo.

I eventually came around, and applied for TU. I chose that school for a lot of reasons: close to family, PHD teachers, good tuition, campus facilities, and the arts program. I want to be a Language Arts teacher one day, though I prefer to keep quiet about it, I love writing, playing guitar, and singing. It's a release, and this school is known for its arts program. Well, also for it's Business program too but I've got no interest in that. Renji got lots though, he doesn't have everything planned out, but he loves the business program he is taking here. Uryuu is studying in the Medical School, he wants to be a doctor. He'll be in TU for awhile.

Letting out a sigh, I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, dreading what was behind it. I took one look around, only to see Renji sound asleep, and Uryuu sewing on the loveseat. Well, this isn't so bad after all.

"It wouldn't hurt you to smile Ichigo" Uryuu spoke, with a tone of voice that projected an 'I'm better than you' attitude. Wonderful, he seems more stuck up than ever.

"I'll smile when I feel like it, nerd. I thought this place would be a lot smaller, it's actually an awesome size for a dorm room!"

It had a bunk bed with a double bed on bottom, and a single bed on top. Next to that was a small counter top area with an old, worn out mini fridge. I guess you get what you pay for. On the other side of the room was a double bed with a small loveseat by the window.

"It's a dorm for _three_ people Ichigo, not to mention we are men. I think it's small, and before you go for it the double bed near the window is already mine. Renji has the single bed on top, he said something about how he always wanted top bunk. So, you're stuck with bottom double. Enjoy sleeping under tattoos."

"Whatever, anyways how are things with you and Orihime? Oh, and are Renji and Tatsuki still together? The last time I talked to Renji about that they were fighting, apparently she has been really clingy lately."

Uryuu and Orihime started dating when they both went to TU last year. I think he is going to pop the question soon, he's loved her since junior high and he isn't the type of guy to let things slip away from him. Uryuu also might be the sappiest guy I know as well, he is all for romance and stuff. No doubt he dreams of marrying her all the time.

Renji and Tatsuki though, are a different story completely. Tatsuki used to be the most independent person I knew, so strong and tough. When she became more acquainted with Renji though, way back in grade 10, things started to go down hill for her. She quit all her combat classes and started acting like an entirely different girl, she grew her hair long, got a new personality all together, a bit of a bitchy one if you ask me. I know Tatsuki changed because she thought she wasn't dating material, but Renji liked her just the way she was. When they both went to university after high school, well it got worse. She became so dependent on him, always needing him. I know it makes Renji upset because he hates this change, sometimes I wonder why he still sticks around, but I wouldn't ask him that. It'd probably just upset him more.

"Orihime and I are excellent, but Tatsuki and Renji are getting worse. She told Renji last week she only went here because he did. That was when they got into yet another fight."

"I'll talk to him when he gets up. I'm going to head out for a walk around campus, let Renji know I'm around when he wakes up, alright?"

"Not a problem, and Ichigo, there are a lot of clicks here in TU, it's not much different from high school, so be careful who you talk to. I know a lot of people who have gotten in a fair amount of trouble here. It happens all the time."

"Thanks, but you know I'll watch out. I'm not an idiot like you."

Without staying around to hear his retort, I shut the door and exited the residents building, heading straight for the arts building- well I think so. Stupid map is harder to read then I thought. Though after walking around in circles for an hour, and eventually asking for directions, I made it.

The exterior was breathtaking, with the design of the building and all the painted fences, gardens with amazing decks and archways, tree swings, the trees themselves. I couldn't have imagined better. I walked through the main entrance, and the interior was just as great. Grand pianos, separate rentable rooms, which varied from painting studios to recording studios. This place would be awesome for private sessions. My eyes also caught the autorium with the stage for plays and shows.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?" A young looking girl with brown hair, pinned up into a bun tapped me on the shoulder. She must work here, though she can't be older than 19.

"Hey, my name is Ichigo. This is my first year here, I'm just looking around, getting a feel for things. Thanks though."

"Not a problem, my name is Momo, I work here right now but this is my second year at TU, if you have any questions or want to rent out a room let me know. I will inform you that rooms don't need to be rented in advance most of the time, you can show up at anytime as long as you let me know that you want a room. Also, if you are a student in the arts program, you will get a key and be able to come here to do as you wish on your own time, even after closing hours. Look around as much as you like, if you need me I'll be behind the front desk!"

"Thank you Momo, hopefully I'll see you around. "

With a smile, I went deeper into the building after that, looking into some of the rooms. A few weren't even studios, some just had a chair or two. Others had a piano and a stool.

A room on the far left end of the building had beautiful paintings all over the wall, it was winter-based. With Ice and snow covered trees, it was stunning. Inside the room there was just a piano, and a girl with shoulder length black hair, was playing. She was talented, and the skilled movements of her fingers told me that she must have been at it for years. After standing there and staring through the glass window on the door for way too long, she turned her head and saw me.

"Shit."

I ducked without really thinking and just sat on the floor, tucked in as close to the door as my body would allow. I might have been there 20 seconds until she started to play again, this time she sang. Uryuu's words played over in my head, and I figured until I started classes I probably should try and be cautious. He wouldn't have warned me unless he knew it was absolutely necessary.

Once I stopped into the food court, got supper, and headed back to the dorm it was already 9 o'clock. Renji was still asleep, and so was Uryuu. Renji must be sick or something. I knew tomorrow would be busy, with all the activities to meet people and have fun before the first semester started so I curled onto the mattress with just a blanket, being too tired and lazy to make the bed, and turned out the lights. Though, I couldn't sleep, thoughts of my mom and my family wouldn't leave my head.

"I'm just not used to this" I whispherd to myself, before closing my eyes and blocking the images of mom laying on the soaked, red pavement out of my head. Before I knew it the song from the black haired girl played in my head, and I was out for the count.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: **THIS IS NOT JUST A UNIVERSITY STORY FOLKS**, there is a lot more to it. Hint: *****Ichigo's Mom***** ... anyways, this will be rated T. There will be no lime, more for mature themes like cursing, a bit of torture (poor, poor characters), and just stuff like that. The rating may change to M in the future. Right now though, it's good old Teen.

How was it? Review? This is my first story, well I've written before but I want to seriously update and have fun with this one. I have more chapters of this written up, and an outline so if you review, I'll update! Constructive Critisim is more than welcome! In fact, I'd love some, considering this if my first go at a long chapter story. Also, The University of Tokyo is real! It's the top University in Japan! Also, relief in Japan is needed, at least keep them in your prayers if you prey, or just think about them if you can't donate! Had to say it, poor Japan ... anyways, Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own Bleach! Only the plot, and if I chose to put an OC in. I more than likely won't.

There will be a proper AN at the **end** of the chapter, about where I'm taking this, etc. If you want to know what music I listened to when I wrote this chapter (I'm going to start this music for chapter thing..) here is a song:

-Undone by Carolina Liar

Sometimes I will have more than one song. I didn't really listen to music that much when I did this chapter. In future chapters, I'll pick songs that really suit the chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** I want to say thank you for the review and favourite Kalthurin, and also a thank you to Zangetsu50 for the story alert ! It means a lot guys, so this chapter is for you!

I thought about it, and there will be a bit of **cursing** in this. Not too much, but it just suits some characters (Renji... lol)

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! I thought you got cold feet and decided not to come! When did you show up you fucker?"<p>

From the tone of voice and long red hair dangling in my face, I can easily confirm its Renji. He still clearly has no shame, standing in front of my mattress in boxers and Spiderman slippers.

"I got here yesterday afternoon, you were sound asleep and drooling."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too great yesterday. Have you been around campus yet? I'll have to introduce you to the group I hang out with, there are plenty of great looking chicks to bring you out of your misery, stupid carrot top."

"Piss off, and I'm still in bed. Also, you could go get dressed. Although, I love the view of your glow-in-the-dark boxers. I'll go get a shower and meet you in an hour down in the common room for breakfast. Uryuu said they had a big buffet going on this morning."

"Whatever, go get pretty and meet me after."

With a grunt, I dragged my body out of bed, got a towel from one of the stacked boxes by the door, shoved on sweatpants and a t-shirt and hit the showers.

The bathroom was big, probably because the guys on this floor shared it. It wasn't anything special, but as long as it had hot water it would be fine for me. The room was vacant, probably because everyone was already down at the buffet. After turning the water on to make sure it was hot I got in, cleaned up, got out and dressed then met Renji back in the dorm. He was just like he was in high school, long red hair in a ponytail, wearing the same type of tight t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Ready to go?" He asked, I noticed one change though. On his right arm, there was a bruise. A large one too, that was turning a painful shade of yellow. I figured I would let it pass until I talked to him later.

"Yeah, I am. Let's head out."

"It's on the first floor, also our building, number 4, always hosts _big_ gatherings, like buffets, welcoming's, dances, etc. So, it can get busy here certain times of the year. Though, I told Ikkaku to save us spots at their table. The group is excited to meet you Ichigo, so try scratch that ugly scowl off your face. "

"I'll be presentable, don't worry Renji. Anyways, how are you and Tatsuki? Should I expect her downstairs too?"

When I said her name, I could see his eyes spread open. Almost in hatred or fear. Things must have gotten much worse with them.

"She will be there, so will Orihime, Uyruu, and Chad, you won't know anyone else though. Tatsuki and I are fine, same as always."

"Bullshit, Uryuu said you guys were worse."

"Well, Uryuu is just bad at keeping his mouth shut."

"What happened? You know you can tell me you asswhip."

"Tatsuki told me she only wanted TU because I did. When she said that, I blew up at her. I didn't call her anything, I just said it was wrong but she got physical. Punching, grabbing, kicking. I don't really know what to do with her anymore Ichigo."

"It's obviously gotten out of hand. Renji, that's domestic violence. Not meaning to sound like a pussy, but it's wrong. Tatsuki is your _girlfriend_, not your wrestling or boxing buddy, you two should be able to love each other and when fighting, resolve it. If not, end it with respect. That's you Renji, I know you believe in that. That's why you won't hurt her back. I think you need to either end it, or talk to her about all of it. Though, talking probably won't help much."

"I thought Uryuu was sappy, but thanks Ichigo. It's good to get that off my chest. I will try and talk to her eventually and see where that goes."

"A thanks would have been enough, but I think that's fine. Do what you want."

"Enough about me, I want to know if you finally met any girl while you took a year off."

"No Renji, damn I want to get off this elevator."

"What? Damn Ichigo, did you even try?"

"No Renji, it's not a priority right now."

"It should be, you need a girl. You look and act like shit all the time."

"Too bad you'll never hear my opinion on that cause we are here now."

"I'll try again later, loner boy, and the guy about to welcome us is our dorm advisor Jushiro Ukitake, don't screw up."

Surly there was a man behind a small table next to the door with Jushiro Ukitake printed on his golden nametag.

"Mornin' Jushiro, this is the new dorm mate I was telling you about, Ichigo."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Since Renji had already told him my name, I figured there was no need for the fancy name stuff and shaking of hands.

"Good morning Renji and Ichigo, Welcome to The University of Tokyo Ichigo! I'll be your dorm advisor this year and if there is anything you need I'll be glad to help! Jushiro Ukitake is my full name, but you can just call me Jushiro! Do you guys need a table, it is about a half an hour wait for one right now but maybe since you guys are from my building I can try and sneak you one of the tables out back."

He winked and laughed, I wasn't really sure what to do so I laughed along, finding the situation a bit awkward. Jushiro had long, thin white hair down to his mid back, ghost like skin, and a large, white smile. He looked to be in his 40's or even late 30's.

"Thanks Jushiro, but we are here with Uyruu and them." Renji said, pointing at the large table inside.

"Alright, well I'll let you in, enjoy your breakfast and eat lots! Men need that kind of food!"

"Thank you!" I called out, while trying to keep up with Renji. The dorm advisor seemed a bit odd, but friendly with good intentions all the same.

The common room in our building was huge, Renji told me this was the biggest building, with the most students living in it so I guess a big common room is a need since they entertain as well. The dinning room was the size of one at a restaurant, and off that there were more rooms.

Once we made it to the table, I looked around and noticed almost 10 people all sitting and chatting. Each of them looked so different from the each other, none of them alike.

"Alright guys! This is Ichigo, the one I told you all about."

"Renji did you tell everyone about me?" I sweat dropped. It was uncomfortable having all these people looking at me.

"I had to warn them you were coming!"

I ignored him and took a seat next to a short guy with white, spiky hair. He looked pretty grumpy, and even though he was short I could tell he was hot headed and not one to be messed with.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

We shook hands, and Toshiro seemed to break the tension, as everyone piped up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She looked like Orihime in a way, they had a lot of the same features. Her face and hair style looked different though.

The next guy to speak up looked anything but friendly.

"Ikkaku, you don't need to know my last name cause your not worth it."

"Ikkaku, Can't you lighten up? You're acting like you've got a pole up your ass. My name is Shuhei Hisagi. "

"Fine, it's Ikkaku Madarame. That doesn't mean I like you."

Ikkaku and Shuhei where both very different in looks, and it seems like they are different in personality as well. Ikkaku was completely bald, no hair at all. He was broad and tall. Shuhei had black hair, unlike Ikkaku's shiny style. He also had a tattoo of the number 69 on his cheek. Shuhei also wasn't as big as Ikkaku.

"You don't have to like me baldy. Oh, and thanks Shuhei, it's nice to meet you."

"You want to fight Kurosaki?"

"Who pissed in your Cheerios today?"

"No fights! Ichigo, Ikkaku really hates being called that. We used to tease him about it but if you call him that, expect a broken nose. Some of us had to learn the hard way."

"Your Momo, the one from the arts building, so you're also a student?"

"Yeah, it's just my job for some pocket cash!" Momo said while laughing, she seemed very carefree. The most carefree out of all of these guys.

"We all need pocket cash!" Orihime chimed in, laughing along with Momo.

"How have you been Orihime?"

"Excellent, all thanks to Uryuu!" She replied, blushing red but still beaming. Feeling a bit weird I just grinned.

She was always cheery all the time during high school, but I just figured that would tone down when she left. Some things never change I guess.

I caught Tatsuki's eye. She had her long, black hair pinned back and she was wearing a sundress. She looked just like she did when she left high school. She smiled at me, but I pretended not to notice. She took it too far when she hit Renji. She needs help, Renji just won't admit it.

"Names Gin Ichimaru, nice meetin' ya Ichi."

His voice broke my thoughts, Gin has short silver hair, and is taller than me. He has his arm around Rangiku, so I'm guessing by their attitude they are an item.

"Nice meeting you too."

"I' know you'll fit in just fine Ichigo! Rukia, you haven't said a thing yet!

I never noticed anyone besides the people that have already spoken up, but then when I looked in the direction of Rangiku's eyes there was another person. She looked a lot like the girl from the piano room last night, though I only really saw her backside, so it's hard to be sure.

"Rukia Kuchiki" She sat up, looked at me, and sat back down. She had deep, violet eyes with skin just as pale as Jushiro's. She wore a long sleeve shirt, with a graphic of the painting of the Great Wave off Kangagwa and a pair of slightly ripped up jeans.

I smiled, and she gave a small one back. She was by far the most different in the group; she wasn't near as easy to read.

"Now that everyone has met lets get food!"

After eating every breakfast food you could imagine, watching Momo and Toshiro flirt like an elderly couple, Rangiku and Gin make out a few times, we clued up. Even after being there for almost two hours, all I learned was Rukia's name and that she doesn't like beans. She only talked when people asked her to, I'm curious to know more about her. I also want to find out if she was the one in the Arts Building.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

It was Uryuu, he was standing next to Orihime, hand in hand.

"You keep spacing out."

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Orihime added.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did Renji go?"

"Him and Tatsuki went to the garden around the sports complex on the east end of the campus."

"Alright, that's fine. Thanks Uryuu."

'Yeah, anyways don't forget about the assembly in an hour in the Main Building."

"I won't, see you around guys."

After walking around campus for a half an hour or so, I made my way to the Main Building. I saw everyone outside, leaning up against the brick wall, except for Rukia.

"Hey guys, where is Rukia?"

Mentally scolding myself for saying that right away. I should have at least taken a good look around before asking that.

"Rukia probably had to go do a couple things, she is always so busy. If I had to guess she is at the Arts Building." Shuhei answered.

Does that mean she spends a lot of time there? Maybe she was the piano playing girl.

"Is she coming?"

"She said she was, I'm sure Rukia will show if she said she would."

"Maybe we should go find her, she always seems to get caught up in so much trouble, it's hard not to worry about her." Momo added, concern at the mention of Rukia's name apparent on her face.

"I texted her, but there was no reply. Don't worry Momo, I'm sure Rukia will be okay." Toshiro rubbed Momo's head reassuringly.

"Maybe someone should go look for Rukia, I hate going in without knowing where she is." Shuhei said, in the same, nervous tone Momo had.

"I'll go." I don't know why I volunteered like that, maybe because I want to know her more, but I didn't care about the opening assembly anyways.

"Are you sure Ichigo, that's so nice of you!" Momo looked relived that someone had offered, probably not wanting to go herself.

"Yeah, I don't care much for stuff like this anyways. The dance is tonight anyways, so I can meet people there."

"Alright, can I add my number in your contacts so you can text me if something happens or you get lost?"

"Yeah, here you go." I handed my phone over to Momo and once her cell was in my contacts list I went off to find Rukia.

I went the student registration building, to find if she dorms here on campus, they told me her dorm is in building 6, the building with the private flats. Expensive as they are, I would have killed to get one. Well, now I know where she lives, her name and one of the foods she dislikes. It's a start, right?

She wasn't in her dorm, so I set out for the Arts Building, but it was closed and locked. Students don't have the key yet because classes haven't started, so no one can be in there. I knew there was a trail along the forest behind the Building, one of the few things I could read on my map. I don't know the names of any of the places on campus, besides the buildings I have already checked so I knew I should look here before I go get myself lost.

After walking all the way to the cliff side, about 3 km's away from the Arts Building, and now off campus. I noticed a girl, hanging off the boundary line, looking down at the water below the cliff.

Knowing what she was going to do I ran, to try and stop her. When I got closer, I came to a stop, not wanting to frighten her. When I took a look at her, I noticed the girl was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Cliffhanger! Get it? **Cliff**hanger... lame joke. Almost 3,000 words? Well, that's good for me! Anyways, I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow night. It takes me like almost four hours to write/edit/type/re-read... so I will try my best! Please review! I'd like to know if it's a bad story or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own Bleach.

**When I posted this chapter last, I did spell check and that was it. It's grammer was horrid and it was 4am so I got lazy and said forget it. It's changed now though! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been so lazy -_-.**

I rewrote this chapter so many times these past few days it's not even right. It should have been up a day or two ago. Though, I didn't like it the first few times.

Here it is! Thank you to:

BlackRaindrops (Favorite Story)

cookie-chan05 (Story Alert)

The Dreamer16 (Author Alert & Review)

Kalthurin (Review)

It's you guys that keep me writing! I want this story to be long, not dragged on, but long. At least 30 chapters. It's going to have a fair amount of drama. I'll have a wonderful plot twist for you soon. *evil smirk*

* * *

><p><em>Keep running, don't look back.<em>

With that thought in mind, tears rolling down both sides of my cheeks, I ran off campus.

Byakuya, that selfish bastard, called and told me that Hisana is getting worse but he wouldn't let me come visit her. He wouldn't let me be there for her. He said he wouldn't _stand_ for it. What a dick.

_The cliff side..._

I have no real family besides my sister. Not to mention I'm stuck doing a business course that I don't give a rat's ass about. I just can't take it all anymore, and term one hasn't even started.

_One leg at a time._

I know some of the mean things Byakuya has done are really only for my own good. No one would really care too much if something happened to me. Momo would probably be the only one really upset. Toshiro would take good care of her though.

_Take a deep breath and_ –

"That fall would give you more than an adrenaline rush Kuchiki. It has to be over a 5000 foot drop. Don't jump."

I swung my head around, it was the guy I met earlier today; Renji's friend. What was his name, something to do with strawberries… oh yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was tall, I'm guessing 5'9. His messy hair was a bright orange color that would stand out even from space. He had the same scowl from breakfast this morning, I wonder if he always looks so pissed off and grumpy. I ended up staring for awhile, till his loud, brash voice brought me back to Earth.

"This isn't the answer to your problems."

Now I glared, knowing he was right. I didn't want to look back earlier, because seeing someone would have made me change my mind.

I resolved to living another day. I carefully swung my legs back over and carried the rest of myself over as well.

"Don't tell anyone you saw this please."

"I won't, under two conditions."

Of course, there had to be a catch. From guys like him, it was probably something like free sex, or a dozen cold beer.

"Fine, what are they?"

"Don't pull something like this again, and what happened that made you so inclined to take that kind of jump. You owe it to me, so what happened?"

I do owe him an explanation. He helped me, and I must seem so psychotic and dramatic. He did agree not to tell though so I should be grateful. Momo would probably have the FBI tracking me or something if she found out.

"Alright, and I know I do. My sister has cancer okay, and apparently the cancer's gotten worse, there is just a lot to it. She's had cancer now for at least a year or so. Don't tell Momo about Hisana being worse than normal either, she will freak about how I haven't told her yet but I'll let her know later I guess. There's just a lot of stuff going on. I guess it was just an impulse thing. I never really thought about it when I ran here."

"I'm sorry to hear that, really, but did you even think about what your family would do if you had leaped off the edge Rukia?"

His eyes didn't hold pity in them, though he spoke with a very gentle tone. Very different from earlier.

"I never. I knew Shuuhei would have taken my bunny, he has a thing for them, so I figured it would be alright."

"How can you talk about bunnies in a time like this? You're so weird, you know that?"

"Says the one with clown hair, and I have never had any family besides my sister and brother-in-law. So, it doesn't hurt me much to talk about it anymore... I really won't have much family left, I've lost most of it already. It's hard as a kid to grow up with parents that never wanted you but I've gotten over it, I've had 21 years to throw tantrums about it. It just doesn't bring me down anymore."

I said the tantrums part with a smirk on my face, and if it were possible he looked even more weirded out.

"The hair is natural, you elf. Do you really think I would dye my hair orange purposely?"

Elf? I reached up and touched my ears, they felt pretty normal to me. No wait, he was making fun of my height.

"I'm going to forget you called me that."

He laughed, it came out loud and arrogant, like his voice earlier. He seemed cocky, kind of like Renji appears until you get to know him.

"So, are you ready to head back to campus?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better now Ichigo. Thanks."

"Forget about it, and lets get going then."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Once we started walking, it got silent.<p>

Rukia eyes portrayed guilt, sadness and a hint of anger.

I knew death was a hard thing to deal with, and hell I'm surprised she talked about her sister's condition without crying. Losing someone important to you is like having something so vital, like a leg, torn from you. How are you supposed to run with only one leg, or walk with only one, single leg? You lose your sense of balance. Well you could always get a fake leg bolted to your body, but it will never be like the real, flesh and bones. I found it hard to do basic, daily tasks without my mom around. She was the reason I smiled, but things got easier overtime. Rukia knows the risk is definitely there, she knows that she'll have to let go someday.

"Hey Rukia, do you want to talk about it?"

I looked down, noticing her long, black, shoulder length strands, blowing in the September wind. With her head tilted upwards, her eyes met mine with an intense glaze. She still held the same passion and emotion, but not letting any moisture fall through her eyes. She resembled the girl on the piano so much, her skin, hair, I'm killing to ask though right now, she is obviously upset. For someone whose sister had just passed she was controlling her emotions flawlessly. I could tell she was proud, I saw it this morning at the table when she introduced herself. It radiates off her, she is confident and isn't afraid to show it. The girl dangling over the edge mere minutes ago was all but a memory.

"I'm okay, but thanks Strawberry Head." She looked over into the trees, and her eyes took a glance at the view over the cliff and into the water.

This must be the trail Renji had mentioned to him on the phone a few months back. He was right, it was fantastic. After the few second break she took to take in the view, she started up again. "I can deal with it on my own."

"Rukia, is there anyone you should be talking to, I mean you don't have to talk to me. Though, maybe a friend would help, why not Momo? Do you have any family that might want to be there for you?"

She stiffened, and the air became tense. I knew I said something. "Rukia I'm sor-

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry. I wouldn't talk to Momo about it, she would feel bad, and only pity me. I have my older brother-in-law, Byakuya, but he wouldn't want to be there for me." Her eyes held a cold, lifeless look when she mentioned him. All passion drained from her sapphire eyes.

"Momo would try and help though Rukia! If your only family left doesn't want to be there for you, then he shouldn't even be considered family! Wait isn't Byakuya Kuchiki the owner of an extremely large chunk of the real estate market in Japan? He used to always be on the business channel Dad used to watch back at home... He always seemed so frosty and emotionless. That's all you've got left?"

"You make it sound so horrible. Though, I'm not going to say it's all that great, but yeah he is all I have left. He can be helpful and generous when needed."

After walking for half hour, we made it back to campus. She had been quiet most of the way back, it wasn't an awkward silence though, it was comfortable silence.

"Ichigo, you should be at the welcoming assembly. If you hurry you can make the last hour." She glanced down at her cell phone, reading the texts her friends had sent her. The guilt flashed back in her eyes, if only for a second. Then she shut the phone bitterly, and started walking away.

"I'm not just going to let you walk home alone." Before I even thought about it, the words had slipped. What the hell happened to thinking before you speak? She was a young woman and could take care of herself, even if she just was about to break her lifelines.

"Are you suggesting I can't walk to my own building? I have two legs and a brain, I'm perfectly capable Ichigo."

Her eyes pierced into mine, as if daring me to look away from the taunting glare. I kept at it, for a minute or so. Then I looked away and huffed, this girl had a lot of fucking pride. I guess living with Byakuya Kuchiki would do that to you.

"I'll see you at the dance tonight Ichigo? I suggest you dress somewhat formally, I'm sure Renji won't tell you how to dress, but the girls usually wear fairly nice party dresses, and so try your best to dress up a little."

"Thanks for the tip, you're right, Renji would have told me to wear my swim gear."

She let a friendly chuckle escape her small lips. Then without another word, began roaming forward in the direction of building six with quick, steps.

"See you tonight! Right?"

She held up her hand, gave me a lame, Renji like, thumbs up, and kept on walking.

I rolled my eyes and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"I actually look, well I look like a proper lady."<p>

"Rukia, you look amazing!" Momo squealed, Rangiku's reaction wasn't anything near Momo's.

"Are you kidding me, that dress makes her look like she has a stick up her ass. Why don't you let loose? You're at the annual new school year bash and you chose that?"

We were at my place, getting ready for tonight's events.

Rangiku, is my other close girlfriend. Rangiku and Momo are more _adventurous_ than me. They liked to flirt around and as Momo would call it "live it up". The pair of party hungry girls were wearing their best party attire tonight, in hopes of impressing their love interests.

Rangiku was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that flowed a bit past her hips and ended above the knee. She said it was Gin's _favorite_.Momo was wearing an aqua colored strapless dress that ruffled after her waist and was around the same length as Rangiku's. I chose a classy, long sleeved, lavender dress with a thin black belt accenting my waist. It went down just past my bony knees. The back was open, reveling her milky skin, and the fabric connected again at her lower back. All three of us wore high heels. Rangiku's feet were up high with big black platforms, Momo's heels were cream and open toe. I decided on simple blacks heels, a bit taller than Momo's.

"I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight" I grumbled for what must have been the 100th time in the past two. Momo and Rangiku sighed loudly, I pretended to not hear them as I fixed my hair into a curly up do. I used small, black clips with jammed flowers on the tips. They were hardly noticeable until my head turned towards the light and they shimmered beautifully. It was the perfect accessory.

"You'll have fun tonight Rukia! Cheer up!" Rangiku shot her fist up high in the air, while mumbling sayings about getting completely wasted before school started. Not that she would stop when classes took place.

"What do you guys think of the Ichigo guy we met today?" Momo asked innocently, I knew she wouldn't want to gossip about him and was trying to make it clear in her tone. Poor Rangiku would never get the message.

"He had an _breathtaking _body. The hair was also sexy and hot as Satan." She had a dreamy look in her eyes, while twirling around in front of the mirror.

"Rangiku, you have Gin, and you think _Satan_ is sexy and hot?" I didn't even attempt to hide the distaste in my tone, she had said I looked like I had a stick up my ass.

"A girl can have her dreams." She said slyly while winking at me. Good God, she had finally lost it.

"Rangiku, that's a bit out there though, don't you think? Although, I'll add in that Ichigo seemed like quite the catch! He was charming, masculine and seemed kind of funny too. He also wasn't too cocky, but certainly knew what he had. I liked it. Though, I still have my eyes glued to Toshiro." She laughed near the end of it, letting out a big, shiny grin. Clearly happy with the way things were going for her.

"What did _you_ think Rukia?" Rangiku snorted, obviously expecting to hear my opinion on the matter.

"He seemed just fine." I stated as blandly as possible.

"You should have talked to him more Rukia!" She paused, looking thoughtful. Then shot a fox like grin in my direction. "You two seem like you would get along, he is into arts and stuff! Well I think, well he was at the Arts Building yesterday evening!"

"Don't even try to set me up with him Momo, or else Toshiro will find out about the Izuru incident a few months back. I'm sure he would be _so_ _overjoyed_."

"Rukia!" She gasped, very shocked I'd even bring the embarrassing topic of speech up.

"I'll do it." I felt a bit sadistic. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I would never tell Toshrio about that, yet here Momo was holding onto the vanity ready to break it.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped yet again. I had to suppress the evil cackle that was threating to escape from my throat.

"Momo, I wouldn't even dream of it. Relax! I'm just teasing!" I let the laugh free, and Momo hit me playfully in the arm.

"We should get going soon!" Momo chirped, trying to keep the mood up.

"On the way!" Rangiku cried from the bathroom.

I slowly stood up, looked myself over once in the mirror. When Rangiku did the same thing except at least 10 times, we left for Building 4.

"This is going to be one crazy night girls! I feel it in my blood!"

Rangiku sang as she waltzed down the hall, winking at male passer-by's.

I stayed behind, dreading leaving. Until Momo grabbed my arm in a death grip and dragged me down the hall, all the while belting out "Hit Me Baby One More Time"

This is going to be a _long _night_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I found this chapter so hard to write, I like the way it turned out though! Now that I'm through with the introductions and stuff I'm going to enjoy writing this so much more. I could have kept going, but the dance should have it's own chapter. This chapter would have ended up being like 5000 words or more if I did that so I just decided against having it in this chapter. Also, I like Rangiku a lot and I'm in no way trying to make her look like a bad person or slutty but I want to attempt to keep them sort of in character even if the story is AU. I know Rangiku would talk like that, and dress like that! Review if you can please, it makes me so much more inclined to write, and it also makes me run around my room and grin like an idiot... hahahaha. Oh my sense of humour. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! For those of you who have been waiting for a new chapter, I thank you so much! It means the world to me, I know I haven't been the best with updating... -_- Though, I have a very reasonable excuse, I had no internet for awhile. At least 2 weeks, I think longer. I've also been back to school. I only got my internet back last week so I will keep updates once a week now. I also fixed up Chapter 3 a lot so if you feel up to it go check it out! I have been back in English class so I feel like writing a lot more, and I feel things starting to come back to me! Wooohooo! I feel like this chapter is sort of filler like, but I still like it. This story will start to go somewhere, like get to the juicy stuff, in about errr, 4ish chapters. Give or take a few, just a very rough estimate! 

**I don't own Bleach!**

Song for this chapter: I listened to "Get Outta' My Way" by Kylie Minogue while writing this, because this is a fun, party chapter. :) 

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Here already? That was quick!" Rangiku observed her surroundings, plenty of the men encircling the building whistled and swooned while she stood waiting for Momo and I to catch up.<p>

"Well, there is only one building between mine and this one Rangiku." It was true though, the walk had been quick. Rangiku almost broke into a run after the elevator, but Momo wasn't as anxious. She took her time, looking at the tall trees decorated with shimmering, white lights. This was her kind of night, being with Toshiro in this type of setting. Momo loved romance, and to her this was like sugar coated heaven.

"Hey Momo, come on let's go on inside!" I called and Momo hurried over near the gates. The whole building was decorated similar to the trees, with the exception of the purple flowers hanging from elegant hooks. They were eye catching and I knew someone must have put effort into picking these out. Even the pots matched so perfectly.

"Let's go Rukia! I'm so excited to see Toshiro!" Momo grinned and started fidgeting with her dress. Rangiku laughed and mumbled something about seeing Toshiro naked.

"Rangiku, is there a need to always be so dirty!" I joked; although she is by far the most sex orientated person I know, I swear it's all she thinks about.

"Do you have to be such a prude? Face it Rukia, you're the only one who doesn't think about it!"

First popped vein of the night.

"I just don't think about it all day and night like you! No one does Rangiku! Forget about it, this argument is pointless."

I stomped onwards and pushed open the doors, walking into the lobby. It wasn't as nice as outside, but I guess they do have a budget. The same flowers from the exterior were placed on some of the tables, in detailed, cream pots. Ukitake was at a desk near the door that leads into the ballroom, one of the two or three on campus. They are only used for large events such as this one. They have dances similar to this one just before Christmas break and before the end of year.

"Welcome Ms. Kuchiki!" Ukitake waved and gave a warm smile. He has always been so friendly towards me, he stops by on occasion to give me gift baskets and to have conversations about how I've been. Ukitake has always been there for me. He knows that I have no parents, I like to think he is like a father to me. He asks how Byakuya is frequently and I love having his company. It always makes me forget about stress and relax.

"Good evening Mr. Ukitake, you must be welcoming?"

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki, I've been welcoming for all the events this week. How have you been?"

"Just f-fine sir! Excited to be back!" I cursed myself for stuttering, I felt a pang of guilt at not telling him about Hisana, but I wasn't about to talk about something like that tonight. I don't want to bring him down, and I was hoping to get out and enjoy my night.

"Well, as long as you're doing well! Now Rukia, I have to I.D. you before I let you in! Rules are rules, even for you!"

He winked as I passed the plastic over, and then we finished up the conversation. After that I didn't think much of Hisana. I went through the archway and into the ballroom, looking for Momo and Rangiku. I saw them sneaking past Ukitake and the newly formed line up. I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my mouth; they are known for doing little things like that.

"Rukia! We did it!" Momo was jumping around and doing victory fist pumps.

Momo went on to explain that Rangiku didn't stay around, she went to look for Gin as soon as she got in. She really is crazy over him, they took some of the same classes last year and that's how she met him. She claims they will get married after TU, and I never have denied it. They are so in love, and I know Gin feels like that about Rangiku too.

"Congrats, but I'm sure Toshiro is waiting for you! You should go find him Momo!"

"Then you'll be alone though, I can't do that." She looked away, blushing.

"Momo, I'm 20. I'll be fine. Go get him!" I scolded her, and with that she thanked me and ran off.

I wandered around the room after Momo left, and eventually found the bar. Sitting there was Shuhei and Ikkaku, drinking the mother load, no surprises there. I walked on over and hopped up on a cushioned stool.

"Hey Rukia!" Ikkaku was practically falling off seat with excitement.

"How much have you guys _drank_?"

"Lost count after t-ten!" Shuhei slurred, the two of them do this every party. I don't know how they find drinking till they can't stand fun, but they always have been an odd pair.

"I think I'm going to umm, go find something to do!" With that, I went in the opposite direction, in hopes of finding someone who was sober. I noticed Orihime, Uyruu, Renji and Ichigo sitting over at a booth in the back, Orihime was waving at me to come join, so I went over and sat next to Renji. He had a deep frown on his face, and looked upset. Where is Tatsuki? Though, I know they aren't on best terms right now.

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime jumped around in her seat, with a large grin on her face.

I was mentally rolling my eyes. "Orihime!" I smiled, trying to seem somewhat happy and excited to see her. To be honest, I never really liked her very much. She was always much to cherry and dramatic for me, but I'm still nice to her.

"How have you been Kuchiki?" Ichigo's brash voice cut into my thoughts. He was scowling. Just like that last time I saw him. He isn't exactly the best looking if you ask me, he is much too barbarian like.

I thought about being nice to him, but I know letting my guard down around him because of earlier events would be naive and just plain stupid. I decided to treat him as if he was just another guy in the group.

"Good until you talked to me."

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S P.O.V.<strong>

Parties never interested me much, and this one wasn't an exception. Renji was livid because him and Tatsuki got into another disagreement before coming here, and now she was over at the bar flirting with random men to send Renji off the edge. Renji needs to get the fuck out of this relationship, but I know he used to truly love her. He used to always say he would marry her one day. She had Renji whipped. He doesn't want to let her go, but this is torturing him.

Orihime and Uryuu are always way too cheesy and show too much PDA for my enjoyment. While trying to ignore them flirting and Renji muttering profanities under his breath, I notice Rukia from across the room. She was at the bar with Ikkaku and Shuhei, laughing. She looked beautiful, with a sophisticated party dress, showing just the right amount of skin. Not to mention the heels gave the poor midget the boost she so desperately needed. She got up and wandered for a moment, before coming over to our table.

Her and Orihime greeted each other, Rukia looked a bit agitated. I couldn't help but compare the two. Orihime has enough energy for the whole group and Rukia seems to not be near as peppy. I'm guessing that Orihime's bubbly voice and attitude isn't Rukia's thing.

"How have you been Kuchiki?" I couldn't get today's events out of my head, I would never admit it to her or anyone but I'm a bit concerned about the petite girl. She looks strong, though she certainly had a moment where she lost it today.

"Good, until you talked to me."

I'm not concerned anymore. "Well, aren't you so sweet!"

She laughed and went on talking to Renji. I left to go to the bar to make orders for some drinks, leaving poor Rukia with Orihime and Uryuu making out in the corner, and Renji about to suffer a mental breakdown.

I pushed through the crowd, trying to make my way over there. After spilling a few glasses and stopping to say hello to a few people I haven't saw in awhile, I made it to the bar.

"I'll take a round of shots for 5."

"Coming up!"

Shunsui is the bar tender tonight, he is Ukitake's close friend who always volunteers for big school events like this. Renji told me about him earlier. Standing on the far left side of he bar were a group of businessmen, all wearing suits. They stuck out like a sore thumb; they must have known that because they appeared to be hiding. They also seemed to be looking for something.

"I'll have a waitress send them over sir, is that okay?"

"That's great, thanks."

The group of men were eying me, making me feel extremely awkward. I quickly turned and shoved into the bundle of people dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA'S P.O.V.<strong>

What kind of fucking problems do these people have?

Renji ripped a coaster into pieces and punched the table with incredible force until his knuckles began to bleed. I tried to stop him, over and over but he almost hit me once so after that I let him do his angry thing.

Don't even get me started about Orihime and Uryuu. Orihime has to have the most high-pitched, annoying voice ever. Not to mention her and Uyruu have been on top of each other since Ichigo left. I mean, _come on!_ I yelled at them to stop literally 5 or 6 times, but they just have no shame whatsoever.

After about 10 or so minutes of this, Ichigo finally came back. With no drinks.

"What took you so long you idiot? You didn't even get drinks?" I gave him the coldest glare I could muster, though he just glared back.

"The drinks are on their way, a waitress is going to bring them." He sat down next to me, not Renji or Orihime and Uryuu.

_I wonder why?_

"How bad were they while I was gone?" He spoke up again, turning his body to face me.

"Alright." I lied; he has been nice to me today. I didn't want to make him feel bad or anything.

"You are lying. Renji isn't even on this planet right now he is so pissed off, and Uryuu and Orihime and on the other seat ready to tear each others clothes off."

"Okay, so they were bad."

"Well, at least Renji isn't always like this." He laughed and gave a light smile. I thought his face was ugly before, probably due to my horrible mood, but his face really isn't bad looking. His smile is warm and small and it makes me want to smile back.

Maybe Ichigo isn't too bad after all.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Reviews help me update faster! ;) Hehehe<p>

By the way, I am not going to bash Orihime this story either, and Renji doesn't beat women! I just added it in there to show how umm, angry he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! ^_^ How is everyone? Good I hope! Anyways, I don't have much to say.. This is still sorta a filler chapter, hmm...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, author alert and PMed! You know who you are! 3 You guys are what keeps me writing and happy!

I listened to the song Gnossienne No. 1 by Lang Lang during this because it is the type of music I think Rukia would play! Try and check it out if you can, :) I tried to copy and paste a youtube link to it, but it isn't working for some reason -_-.

ANYWAYS, please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S P.O.V.<strong>

The small internet café that's downtown outside of campus has a great reputation, so I left early this morning to come down here to eat breakfast and check it out.

I went home early last night. Rukia left around 11 and I wasn't in the mood to be there afterwards. At the party though, I felt like I got a better sense of what Rukia is like. Renji had said multiple times on the phone how she catches the attention of many because of her fierce, yet sophisticated attitude. Her last name also adds on to that. He also mentioned that her close friends consist of only Momo and Rangiku, because most of the students are very intimidated.

Uryuu stayed at Orihime's after the party, they left before me claiming they had important things to attend to. Tatsuki eventually came over to our table, saying that she wanted to see Renji for a bit. She was completely shit faced, but Renji still got up and followed her like a lost puppy. This needs to stop, Renji is going out of his mind and Tatsuki is becoming more low day by day. She is such a different person, though Renji seems to think he can change that. Uryuu told me they have been fighting like this since last winter. Renji never came home last night.

* * *

><p><em>To: Renji<em>

Yo, where are you?

* * *

><p>My <em>Blackberry<em> blinked red shortly after.

* * *

><p><em>From: Renji<em>

I'm on the way back to the room, stayed with Tatsuki last night. Sorry for not letting you know, talk to you later.

* * *

><p>I started to pack up my bags, getting ready to leave when the TV hanging above the modern fireplace played breaking news;<p>

"A murderer who was arrested about 10 years ago has just broken out. He was wanted for over 15 years, but he was was nearly impossible to catch. The lives of 5 men were sacrificed in the act of catching him. He has killed over 30 known people, injured many as well. His whereabouts are unknown. If you have any information that could help the officers in their search they would be very appreciative. Call 1-782-563-9928, or email them at

Everyone in the café gawked at the TV in disbelief. Soskue Aizen is widely known and feared by most. With his long list of victims and master plans, he is the most deadly criminal in Japan.

I left the café in a rush, not wanting to stick around to hear all the worried chatter. I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and began composing a text;

* * *

><p><em>To Rukia: <em>

Hey midget, what's up?

* * *

><p>Seconds later, it started vibrating.<p>

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

My hands glided up and down the keyboard, letting myself fall into the sound. My days normally begin with the piano, I don't know how describe the feeling but it's always been my release. I was playing a piece called _Gnossiennes No. 1_, when my cell phone started to beep over the soft notes. I quietly walked over to my bed to find my _HTC_ lit up with a message from Ichigo.

Last night, we had exchanged numbers before leaving. I wouldn't say it out loud, but he seems different. Different in a good way, he isn't like everyone else. He has a selfless attitude, unlike the majority of people. His bright hair and smile make me feel calm and safe. I like the vibes he gives off, he isn't too optimistic and cheerful like Orihime but he isn't a nostalgic downer either.

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo<em>

"Hey midget, what's up?"

* * *

><p>I smiled lightly, and then started texting;<p>

* * *

><p><em>To: Ichigo<em>

"At my house, how about you strawberry?"

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo<em>

"Just left a café downtown, on the way back to campus. Are you going to Rangiku's dinner later on? My name means he who protects! Not strawberry!"

* * *

><p>I almost forgot, Rangiku had made reservations for a restaurant on the east side of Tokyo for the group. I had planned on going, the food is supposed to be really tasty according to Ran.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To: Ichigo<em>

"Yeah, I was planning on attending. What about you? You keep thinking that, idiot."

* * *

><p>I put down the phone to go back to playing, when it started to ring loudly. I don't see why Ichigo would need to call me, but I answered it all the same.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rukia, how are you love?"

It wasn't Ichigo, it was one of my maids, Maiko, from the Kuchiki Mansion. I frowned, slightly disappointed that it wasn't the orange headed person I had in mind.

"Good, thank you Maiko."

"I have called with a message Rukia, it is from your brother Byakuya. He asked me to inform you about Hisana's current condition. She is still very ill I'm afraid, but Byakuya had mentioned that you will be visiting home this Thanksgiving. Hisana misses you dearly and wishes you all the best with your studies. Byakuya wishes the same. Take care Rukia."

"Thank you Maiko, tell Byakuya I will be in touch soon."

I clicked off and flicked the phone at my bed. I should be there with my sister, she is suffering and I'm not there because Byakuya won't allow it. I love both of them, but Byakuya crossed the border line between protective and over protective _long_ ago. I am sick of the people here already. Tatsuki and Orihime are enough to make me crazy. I storm into the bathroom and twist on the hot tap, strip off, sit in the tub and wait for the water to fill up.

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V.**

I make my way back up to the dorm, it's already noon and I wanted to unpack the pile of shit I have in the boxes. I unlock the door and walk in, expecting to see Renji but there is no one.

The first box is full of clothing, neatly folded by Yuzu. Taking a pile at a time, I open up the dresser drawers and fill them. I eventually get down the the third box, which is full of random things. I pull out the digital clock and flick it on the bed, then comes a picture frame. It's a photo of Mom and me, I place it gently onto the night table. It's from when I was little and she was trying to teach me how to bake cookies. It wasn't my forte and I ended up dropping the whole bag of flour all over me and her. That's one of my favorite memories with her.

I sat down for a minute on the couch to take a break, after resting my eyes for a moment, I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 4:25. I jumped up, remembering I still had to get a shower and make my way to the restaurant for 5:30. Running over to the stacked boxes, I tossed a few aside until I saw the one that had blankets and towels written in big, bold letters on it. I ripped it open, grabbed the first towel I saw and bolted to the shower rooms.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V.**

"_FUCK_!"

"Rangiku! What happened?" Momo called out to a burnt Rangiku.

"I told you not to curl your hair with you hand like that." I walked out of the bathroom after hearing Rangiku freak out.

"Like I'd listen to _you_, smartass!"

"Well if you had, then you would have two big red splotches on your hand now would you!"

"Whatever!"

I smirked knowing I had won. Rangiku and Momo showed up at my place to get ready not long after I got out of the bath. Rangiku was curling her hair, and Momo was doing her makeup. Both having dates for tonight's dinner. Ikkaku, Gin, Shuhei, Orihime, Uyuu, Tatsuki, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo were the ones who were coming besides us.

"Guys, should I wear this red dress or this light blue dress?" Momo held up a dress in each hand, turning to face me and Rangiku.

"It's just a dinner Momo, I like the red one better." I resisted a laugh at how flushed her face was. She must be anxious to see Toshiro.

"Wear it with your hair down Momo! It will give you that sexy look, Toshiro won't be able to resist!"

I rolled my eyes and hit Rangiku over the head. I was wearing a simple strapless grey dress with black heels and my hair in a braided updo. Rangiku and Momo were going all out for this event, buying expensive dresses and taking hours to do their hair perfectly.

"Not everyone likes getting none Rukia."

"Go fuck Yamamoto."

Momo spat out a loud laugh, Rangiku winked.

"_Gladly_"

* * *

><p>"Rukia, <em>why<em> didn't we take the elevator?"

"Because we need some exercise too Momo!"

"You can be such a grump sometimes."

"Shut it Momo."

**_Ding_**

"Finally!" Rangiku skipped out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

"I'm parked over behind that concreate block." I pointed over to the left and Momo and Rangiku broke out into a run, racing to the front seat.

Once I was over there, I unlocked my Porsche Carrera and got in. Rangiku had won and was taunting Momo about how she was too small to sit in the front anyways.

I pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the streets of Tokyo, heading straight for Hill Top Casita.

* * *

><p>As I said, filler chapter...<p>

Hill Top Casita is actually a restaurant in Tokyo.

Hehehehe, :D Well, I do have one thing to say.. this story is a romance, drama type story. Though, I don't want to focus much and how Ichigo and Rukia came to like each other, that's not the main part of this story. Their relationship will develop, but if you think it's going too fast then feel free to let me know! I love opinions, and reviews/PMs can turn my worst days into amazing days! I'm so cheesy...

By the way, Yamamoto is a Dean at Tokyo University! You might be wondering, what exactly is he is Dean of? Well, I don't know that yet either.. I'm thinking Dean of Students but I will have a final choice made soon.

Review if you can please! :)

Edit after edit: ... I tried to put a link to the Hill Top Casita site so you guys could see what it was like (so pretty o_O) but I knew it wouldn't work, and it didn't. Sorry! :(


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! An update the next day! *Gasp!* Well, I was in a bit of a downer mood today and figured writing would be the best way to try and feel better. :) This chapter is also a couple hundred words shorter than normal. It's around the length of the first chapter. I will make up for that in the next chapter! Promise! Thanks for all the favorite stories/story alerts and reviews! It's you guys that make me write faster, and upload quick! Enjoy the story! I listened to:

Everybody Breaks a Glass by LIGHTS

Waste by Foster the People

**I don't own Bleach! Just the plot! **

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA'S P.O.V<strong>

"Reservations for Rangiku Matsumoto please!"

"Of course, this w-way Ms. Matsumoto!"

The waiter blushed and fumbled with his words, clearly taken up in her.

"Rangiku, I think he likes you!" Momo whispered between the three of us, giggling as quietly as possible.

"I guess he likes trash." I grumbled.

"Still upset about not getting any?" Rangiku laughed, not affected in the least by my small put-down.

I took the short moment of silence to examine the restaurant. It has a lot of class; it reminds me of somewhere Byakuya would take me if he were in town. The walls are completely glass, and the floors are a deep, chocolate brown hardwood. Japanese Plum trees were placed around the room to create a peaceful atmosphere. Soft and elegant piano music played in the background, audible only too those who pay attention. The décor was just as top notch, with expensive looking centerpieces placed on each table. I was pulled out of my haze by the waiter making a halt at our large table right next to the glass wall, with an amazing view of Downtown Tokyo.

"Here you are ladies, would you like anything while you wait for your friends?"

"Oh yes please! Win-

"Water!" I cut into Rangiku's sentence, and nodded at the waiter before waving him off.

"Rukia!" Both Momo and Rangiku said unison, while pouting.

"Be polite and wait for our friends before you two start drinking. Ikkaku and Shuhei wouldn't be pleased if you started without them!" I smirked, thinking of the two morons drinking at the party last night.

"They probably have hangovers bigger than Rangiku's chest." Momo sighed, tired already of waiting.

"You are just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Look what you started Momo!" I slapped her arm playfully, while Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"I think both of you are jealous, actually I _know _you guys are."

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Drive_ faster_ Uryuu, we are late!"

Renji roared from the back seat, sitting in between Ikkaku and me. The two of us beginning to feel car sick.

"I'm not making it out of this alive." Ikkaku mumbled, and pulled a big bottle of sake out from under his jacket, letting out a deafening cheer.

"Let's celebrate our lives men and women, before Uyruu runs us all into the ground with this van!"

Everyone in the car but Tatsuki laughed and exchanged high fives. She just coolly sat in one of the back seats, not saying a word. Renji said they are not fighting, but she has an angry, aggressive aura. Orihime and Uryuu were sitting in the front, holding hands and sucking each others face off at stop lights. Nothing new there, and Ikkaku and Shuhei were rowdy as always. Toshiro and Gin were getting separate rides, and we are all meeting Rangiku, Momo and Rukia at Hill Top Casita.

"We are almost there buddies!" Shuhei started to yell out a bunch of incoherent words more than likely about drinking and girls.

"We have to get into the parking garage, then we can head on up!" Orihime chirped happily and smiled at Tatsuki, who just returned the favor with a _what-the-fuck _look.

* * *

><p>"I'm <strong>sick<strong> of drinking water Rukia!" Rangiku whined for the millionth time that night.

"Well suck it up because until they come it's _all_ you are getting!" I growled in her direction and sent her the infamous Kuchiki glare.

With that Rangiku cowered away. Moments later, our group came up through the elevator and began walking over.

"Where is Toshiro?" Momo looked worried

"He is with Gin, don't worry Momo." Rangiku patted Momo on the back, winking at me.

"Hey guys! Sit down!" Pointing to the chairs, Rangiku started to smile at how well this night was starting out.

Ichigo pulled out a chair next to me, he is wearing a simple, clean outfit on. Black dress pants, and a pale blue dress shirt.

"How are things down there?" He cocked a smirk, waiting for my comeback. I stomped on his foot with my heel repeatedly until I heard a "_shit_, Rukia!" come from his mouth. I flashed a winning grin, as he grabbed his foot still cursing on my name.

"You are still a midget, you little she-devil!" He laughed, and I went for his stomach with my left fist when he grabbed it and began _tickling_ me.

"_No_! T-this is a restaur-, I can't – _Ichigo_! Struggling to make words and full sentences, I tried to fight back but it was no use. Everyone's heads turned towards us, I couldn't hold in the laughter and Ichigo had an evil glint in his eyes. A glint I know well, _revenge. _

"Go Ichigo! Get her!" Momo and Rangiku were _encouraging _him!

"Guys! Tell him-stop! _Please_- argh!"

"I think she secretly enjoys it!" Renji joined in with Rangiku and Momo's chants.

Ichigo soon stopped, content with his work.

"Embarrassed midget?"

"Never."

"Oh? Then why are you so red? I don't think it's warm in her Kuchiki."

"I'm _not_ red!"

"And Renji's hair doesn't look like a pineapple."

"**Hey!** My hair doesn't look like a pineapple you douche bag!"

Said red head jumped in between me and Ichigo, only to have my hand shove his face back.

I glared at the tall, strawberry neanderthal with as much concentration as I could muster.

"You should go burry yourself alive."

"You should go to school with the kindergarteners, they _all_ won't be taller than you there."

"Burn in hell, you carrot head!"

"_Ehem_."

I looked up to the source of the noise. It was the waiter, **now** I'm embarrassed.

"May I please take your order?" The poor man sounded slightly afraid, while gliding his eyes over the table.

At that moment, Gin and Toshiro marched over.

"Sorry we're so late Ran!" Gin took his place next to the buxom and Toshro took his next to innocent Momo.

"Don't worry about it baby!"

"_No_ pet names for each other at the table!" Tatsuki finally said something, although it wasn't pleasant. Renji whipped his head in her direction, and she just turned away.

_Bitch._

"_**Ehem!"**_

"Oh, our orders!"

* * *

><p>I ordered the same thing as most of the others, it's one of their specialty pastas. It's supposed to be deadly. We were told our meals would be here in about 20 to 30 minutes.<p>

During the wait the table was surprisingly not loud, though the mood was tense. Tatsuki and Renji aren't getting along at all. Renji looks like he could cry he is so frustrated, Orihime looks panic stricken, Rangiku and Gin are doing their own thing, Ikkaku and Shuhei are just keeping to themselves (_very_ odd), Uryuu is rubbing Orihime's back subtly, Momo and Toshiro are giggling on the other end of the table, and Ichigo looks like he could kill. I give Ichigo a small tap;

"Hey, are you okay?" I murmur in his direction, he looks at me.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for asking." He stares at me for a quick second, then turns away without another word.

I continued to look around the table, hoping for someone to break this feeling, when my phone started to ring. _Shit,_ I should have turned it off! I looked at the screen, it's Byakuya.

"Excuse me, I have to take this."

* * *

><p>I bolted out of the restaurant to the main hall, answering the phone when I was out of eyesight.<p>

"Brother?"

I felt my body quiver, _Hisana._

"Rukia, how are you?"

"I'm fine, is there something you need to talk to me about brother?"

"Yes Rukia, it's about Hisana."

Fuck, _no_.

"I'm listening brother."

"Last night, something unexpected occurred. She woke up, coughing up blood."

"Is she going to alright?" My voice raised, I cursed myself for letting my voice be controlled by my emotions.

"I am not sure right now, however the doctors think it's only a matter of time until she passes Rukia."

"What kind of time are we talking about?" _Screw_ emotions.

"They say it could be anywhere from a few months, to a year. They don't have a very accurate idea."

"Brother, I need to come home!"

"I'm sorry Rukia, but you cannot."

"Why?" I spit the word out, spoken with all the hatred I feel right now.

"Rukia, there has been multiple _threats_ of the Kuchiki-Clan lately. Some of the elders have been shot _dead_, and I believe more are to come. Traveling is much too dangerous."

I hang up, why didn't Byakuya tell me this before? I am a part of the family! I open up the text menu on my phone;

* * *

><p><em>To: Rangiku<em>

Cancel my order, I have to leave the restaurant. Talk to you later.

* * *

><p>I push and shove through people and skip the crowded elevator. I fly down the stairs and into the parking garage, clicking the unlock button on my keys the moment I can see my car. I pull the door open and hop in swiftly, put the car in ignition and made my way East to The Narita Airport.<p>

* * *

><p>Hehehehe, Rukia! You misbehaving devil...<p>

Edit after edit: ... I always seem to notice something after I publish it! :/ Exam is now examine!

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	7. Chapter 7

IT'S WORKING! FUCK YEAH! ... excuse the language! Fanfiction hasn't been working for me for days! I sat down and wrote over 3,000 words and I like this chapter... it's still fillerish though (Oh Kristyn, you say that every chapter!) I know I do, but soon it will get to the main plot, give it probably a chapter or two more. I'm evil.

I hope you are pleased with this chapter as much as I am. :)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**! **READ READ READ**! : There is one very short flashback/quote in this, I am going to put flashbacks and quotes in italics and underline them. You can skip the quote if you'd like! Not really important in this chapter.

I listened to two songs mainly while I wrote this chapter: **Spies** by **Coldplay** and **Dance with the Angels** by **Eyeshine** (_**The singer is the voice behind Ichigo!**_) SO, **GO LISTEN** TO IT IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA'S P.O.V.<strong>

I sped up onto the highway, letting the signs on the road guide me to where I needed to go. I picked up my phone, googled the number the airport and dialed.

"Hello, Tokyo international airport! How may I be of service?"

"I need a direct flight to Nagasaki, **tonight**. It's an emergency."

"This is very last minute, but I will see what I can do for you. I'll have to put you on hold."

"Fine."

I put the phone down and slammed down on the gas pedal, put the blinkers on and turned into an intersection. I quickly grabbed the phone and placed it up against my ear. While driving in the pitch black night, the elevator music was playing in ear. Maybe university isn't where I belong right now, giving up my studies for a year wouldn't be too bad. I could relax, maybe go on a vacation like I've always wanted. Byakuya wouldn't like the idea of it, but I could try to convince him. Then again, after this stunt I'll probably have people watching me 24/7.

"Hello? Sorry for the wait, but I have some news for you."

"Go ahead." _Better be good._

"Straight to the point I see, a woman who knows what she wants!" He laughed momentarly before continuing again, "I can get you on a flight to Nagasaki at around 3AM tonight. That's the closest flight. No connecting flights as well, so you should get to your destination as quick as possible."

"Thank you, will I pay when I arrive to the airport?"

"That should suffice, I will have papers ready for you. The total amount is 62653 yen (AN: 835 dollars Canadian, or 816 dollars US), you can use any payment other than a money order. Please show up at a earlier time so you can check in, we will have someone here to help you prepare smoothly."

"Sounds good, thank you!" I let out a heinous smile, this is _all_ going on Byakuya's card.

"Anytime! Have a good night!"

"Thank you, goodbye."

I hung up and flung the phone over on the passenger seat, then plugged in my iPod. It was only 9 o'clock. I have so plenty of time to kill. I pulled over on the side of the road, not really knowing where I was going. If I need to be at the airport by 2, that means I have around 5 hours to kill. I figured I should text Momo and Ran about why I ran out without saying anything.

* * *

><p><em>To: Rangiku, Momo<em>

Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I wish I could be there drinking nice wine and eating all kinds of rich foods, I know you two are having fun though. Tell everyone else I said sorry about the my sudden ditching. Something is going on with Hisana so I had to catch a flight back to Nagasaki. I will call you girls at one point during this week, have fun on your first day back tomorrow. Good luck to you and all of the group!

Stay safe, xo.

* * *

><p>I clicked the send button and sat back in the large drivers seat. The moment my eyes slid closed, Hisana came to my mind.<p>

I try not to think of her much. It's selfish, I know I should think of my sister but the idea of her gone scares me. The image of her in a hospital bed, hopelessly tied the bed by tubes and wires, the only things keeping her alive, makes me want to scream. When Byakuya told me just the other day that her cancer was becoming even more severe and that this time her illness has a high risk of being fatal, I forgot everything. I almost _killed_ myself. I can't help Hisana if I'm not here. It was stupid, I owe Kurosaki a lot for stopping me that day.

I started to think of earlier that night, and how seeing the idiot walk in made my stomach do back flips. I'm so confused with how I feel about him, I don't want to like him but I can't ignore him either. His personality is so _real_. He doesn't try to be all that like everyone else does, he is casual and when it's appropriate, he is really caring. I know he hates Tatuski's actions towards Renji, he only wants what's good for his best friend, and he knows Tatsuki isn't. I have never met a guy who treated me right and not like some vulnerable rich girl. They always wanted my money, or my body. I don't like being used, and letting the past go isn't easy for me. I don't know if I would be able to be in a relationship with anyone, not the way I am.

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V.**

"The food is fucking _phenomenal_."

"It always is Ichigo!" Momo smiled politely at him, before turning her attention back to her plate.

The table has been really quiet since Rukia stormed out. She texted Rangiku telling her that she had to go, but not why. What if it has something to do with her sister?

_Shit_, maybe I should try and text her. While pulling my phone out of my pocket, Rangiku spurted out something,

"I know where Rukia is guys, she just texted me."

Her words came out slow and pained as a small tear fell from her left eye.

"Ran-ran, don't cry please! Tell us what's up!" Gin toyed with Rangiku's hair, looking at her with concern.

What If Rukia's sister died? She would have came back and told us, right?

"_Alright, and I know I do. My sister has cancer, and she got really ill this weekend, there is just a lot to it. She has had cancer now for at least a year or so. Don't tell Momo about Hisana being more ill than normal either, she will freak about how I haven't told her yet but I'll let her know later. There is a lot of stuff going on. I guess it was an impulse thing. I never thought about it when I ran here."_

The memory of her tired voice shot through my mind. Fuck Rukia, why didn't you come back and tell us?

What if she _pulled_ something, like she had tired to that day?

"Rangiku, where the hell is she? Is she safe?" I demanded, my tone assertive.

"Hisana is really ill, and she had to catch a flight back to the Kuchiki Mansion, Rukia wouldn't have left like that unless they think that Hisana is going to die." On the last word, she broke into a sob.

"God, I'm such a _horrible_ friend!" Momo put her head in her hands, her face turning over into a shade of sickening green.

"Maybe we should call her?" This time, I spoke with a much gentler tone, feeling sorry for the pair.

"That would be a good idea Ichigo." Toshiro spoke intelligently, before nodding his head towards the outside hall. We both stood and walked out into the hall.

"I am a good friend of Kuchiki's, however I don't know how comfortable I am with calling her in a situation like this." Toshiro looked at me while sitting down on a blue and gold painted bench.

"I just met her, but whatever I'll call" I picked up my blackberry and flicked through my contacts list unit I reached Rukia. I clicked the green button and quickly held it up to my ear, waiting for her voice to come in. After three dials, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rukia, this is Ichigo. How are you?"

"Alright thank you, why are you calling?"

"Rangiku told me about the text, and I wanted to call and make sure everything is okay. How are you holding up? Do you need any help?"

"I'm doing just great and I won't be needing help. It's nice of you to call." She sounded tired and strained out, but she sounded like she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Rukia, are you _sure_ you don't need anyone to help you? I could send Rangiku or Momo if that would make you feel more content."

"I can take care of myself , I'll get on just fine. My flight is departs at 3 in the morning. I don't know when I will be back. You _could_ do me a small favor while I'm away, make sure Rangiku gets up for school tomorrow, if someone doesn't wake her she _will_ sleep all day." I heard the little brat cackle across the line… she doesn't _actually _think I would do that? I'm surprised she is okay with joking at a time like this, must a defense mechanism that woman have or something.

"Like hell I'm going to wake her up in the mornings, you can _forget_ about that!"

"Well then, I guess I have nothing else to say to you. Goodnight Kurosaki."

"Rukia! I'm not done, _don__'__t_ you hang up!"

The only reply I got was a blaring _**beep**_**.**

She hung the fuck up.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V.**

12:37 AM

For the billionth time in the past 3 hours I glanced over at the clock on the dashboard.

I had already taken a nap, played some random game on my cell phone and gutted the car looking for other things to do. I had to be at the airport by around 2, to fill out forms, pay and then check in. I'll have to leave soon.

I lifted my knees up and rested my head on them, pulled the blanket I left in the car around myself and just sat there. I'm still parked on the side of the highway. As the night is turning into early morning, the roads seem a little less busy. However, there are still lots of cars speeding up and down the route. I tried counting them, but I couldn't concentrate. Rangiku and Momo haven't been around much lately, that's because of Gin and Toshiro. I could never get mad at them for that, they've been so happy lately, but I've been feeling separated. Like they have lost interest. Studies have been hard and time consuming, but in the free time that I do have I spend it alone.

I stopped to take another look at the blurring lights around me and reached up to put a strand of hair out of my face, when I noticed tears on both cheeks. I took the blanket and threw it in the back seat, adjusted myself into driving position, turned the key, and put the car in drive, quickly wiping away the tears on my face.

Looking behind me, I drove back onto the highway and restarted my trip the airport. Tears are selfish, letting them fall is only proving how _weak_ I am. Hisana needs me right now and I have to be there for her.

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V.**

I left the restaurant after she hung up on me. I took a taxi all the way back to campus, and now I'm standing in front of the Art's Building.

What the _fuck_ am I doing?

I pulled open the doors, seeing a receptionist still here. I walked up to the front desk, hoping to find answers.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight sir?"

"I was wondering about a girl named Rukia Kuchiki, I wanted to know if she takes classes here."

"I don't think I'm aloud to give out personal information about Ms. Kuchiki. Are you afflicted with her somehow?"

"Yes, I am a friend."

"I will ask my manager and see what we can do. My name is Nemu, I'll be right back."

I nodded my head before she walked into the back room. I'm _not_ leaving until I find out if that girl playing piano was Rukia. That's been in the back of my head since I saw her by the cliff. Even though when she was playing piano I only got to see her backside, she still resembled Rukia and I have this gut feeling it was her. I quit spacing out when she came back out through the doors with some papers.

"Hello sir, I'm back." She smiled timidly, her long black hair flicked behind her shoulders.

"_Can_ you tell me if she is a student here?"

"I can, there is certain information I can't give out though. Ms. Kuchiki is actually our most skilled student on the piano; she takes classes here as well. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, purchased a separate room here upon her arrival for her to practice privately. She is also quite the artist, she painted the room herself. I can't show the room, as it belongs to her. That's all the information I can tell you."

"That is perfect, really. Thank you Nemu." I gave her another nod and quickly made my way out.

I now know even more about her. I'm starting to take a liking to the high and mighty _princess_.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V.**

"If you would like I can arrange a flight back right now while you are waiting?" He winked and smiled again. He was a taller, fairly attractive man. He styled the scruffy, 'I don't shave', look. Too bad he is cocky and annoying.

"No thank you. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I would like my car to stay in the underground parking though."

"Not a problem. _Anything_ else before I let you go?" He leaned in close and blew in my ear.

"I'm **good**. Thanks." I turned on one heel and stomped off in the direction of the 7th terminal. Only 5 hours and I will be home to see Hisana. I stopped into a small snack store to buy a water and something to eat before heading into security. I walked in and took off my shoes and placed them in the bin along with my carry-on. Then I got searched. When I got my shoes back, I left to get on the plane.

I glanced at the signs looking for the direct flight to Nagasaki, I found it fast and went over to the desk.

The older lady spoke the second I got there, "Ticket please?"

"Here you go" She glanced at me, raising an eyebrow before looking at my ticket.

"Go on in." She smiled and pointed in.

"Thank you."

I went through the tunnel and onto the plane, taking my seat right in the front. I pulled my phone out from my bag to see the time, "2:43". I mentally patted myself in the back for being on time and started to make myself comfortable.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there doing nothing, someone came on the speaker and said we would be taking off soon so be prepared. The second the speakers clicked off, a young woman, looking around 18 took her seat next to me. She turned her head in my direction and her eyes lit up.

"Hello! I'm Mika, what's your name?" She had striking, dark, eyes and long, dark brown hair. She looks so innocent.

"Hi, I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you!" I gave the girl a smile, before turning my attention to the dinging above me. The seatbelt icon was blinking, we must be about to take off.

"This is my first time on a plane, have you ever been on a plane before Rukia-san?"

I laughed inspite of myself, "I've been on a plane countless of times, it's not scary. Just hold on and keep your seatbelt in place. Also, you should chew gum to avoid hurting your ears." I handed her a pack of gum, and she took a piece.

"Thank you, I appricate it a lot. I'm traveling to Nagasaki so I can see the Peace Park and for a vacation. What about you?"

"I have family there. The Peace Park is magnificent. You'll enjoy it!"

"Thanks Rukia-san, I think I'm going to take a nap. I was so excited I hardly got any sleep! Would you mind waking me up in time for the landing, I would like to see what it's all about!"

"I can do that, sleep well Mika-san."

She gave me a grin, before curling up and closing her eyes.

I put my headphones on and started to let the music calm me down. _I'll see you soon, Hisana. _

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V.**

I made my bed with new, clean sheets when I got back from the Art's Building. I've got to wake up at 6 AM tomorrow, so I'm gonna to _try _and sleep the best I can. I stripped off into my boxers and crawled into bed. I tucked my head into the pillow and closed my eyes, thinking about everything that has happened so far.

Before I came here, I was always down about Mom and being alone. I thought there was no way out of a hole that deep, but now that I'm here with friends I'm starting to feel lighter. Having Renji around again is nice, even though he has been stressed out lately. The best thing was meeting new people, and in being in a new atmosphere.

Everyone I've met so far seems great, the whole group seems so caring and tightly tied together by bonds.

I grinned to myself, thinking of Rukia tumbling to the ground with laughter earlier that night. She was happy, even if it was only for a minute or two. My grin faltered when the image of her shock-stricken face and watery eyes entered my head.

My eyelids squeezed tightly shut; I don't want to see that ever again. I want to see Rukia smile again.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V.**

After listening to my classical playlist and drifting off, I awoke to the flight attend traveling through the aisle, informing passengers of our approaching landing. I turned my head over to Mika, who was sound asleep with drool hanging from her open mouth.

"Misa-san, we are about to land." I gently tapped the girl until her large eyes slide open.

"Mhmm" She lifted two fists up to her eyes and rubbed while stretching.

"Look Mika-san! You can see the ground outside of the window, would you like to switch seats so you can see out the window?"

"You'd really do that for me? I would love that Rukia-san!" Her eyes nearly came out of her head, no longer the slightest bit sleepy.

"Of course, here you go!" I released my seatbelt and we quickly swapped places before the flight attendant could notice us out of our seats.

"Wow! You really can!" She beamed with excitement and curiosity

Then, suddenly we went down at a breathtaking speed and landed on the runway. Mika-san let out a wail of surprise. I burst out laughing at her reaction to the planes new movements.

"Are you alright Mika-san?" I laughed even more, she looked hilarious!

Shortly later, another attendant came in through the speaker, informing us of our arrival in Nagasaki.

"I'm good now that we are on solid ground!" She began to laugh herself, before standing up and getting her carry-on together.

"I'm happy to hear that." I started to get ready to leave the airplane myself, when Mika-san leaped on top of me.

"_Oomph_!"

"I loved sitting next to you Rukia-san! I hope I will see you again soon!" She smiled and let go of her death grip on me, I returned the gesture with a small hug of my own and said my goodbyes before heading out of the plane and to Nagasaki.

* * *

><p>I'm pleased with this chapter, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It makes me so happy when I see one, and also it gives me inspiration to write! Personal messages also hit a soft spot and make me jump around like an idiot. Constructive criticism is nice too, :)<p>

Thanks a million for reading, love you guys!


End file.
